Republic of New Hansa
NOTE: The Republic of New Hansa is an inactive faction. Disregard the content on this page unless specified otherwise. Overview 'The Republic of New Hansa (or RNH) is a constitutional democratic country situated in the southeastern region of Africa bordering Swaziland, Mozambique, Lesotho and South Africa. 'History German South East Africa (1884-1918) In 1882 a rich German banker received permission and protection granted by Chancellor Bismark in order to build a station on the eastern of Southern Africa. In late 1882 the merchant purchased land from a local tribal chief and established a small city named Durban. On May 18th 1884, the merchant placed the area under protection of Imperial Germany to deter British interference. WIP During the First World War the area saw many of it's outposts and stations under siege and captured by the superior number of South African troops. After the war, the territory came under British control temporarily but due to protests from the local civilians and increasing pressure from the local government the region of not wanting to be controlled by another foreign power it was granted its independence in 1918 and renamed the Republic of New Hansa. South African Border War (1968 - 1989) WIP Global Espionage War WIP 'Germany (2015)' August 3rd 2015 - Working alongside Red Cross aid workers, Hansa prepares and delivers humanitarian aid to the refugee camps and triage centers in Frankfurt for civilians fleeing Hanover and the surrounding areas. Panama (2016) June 23rd 2016 - New Hansa arrives and begins to invade Panama along the southern coast to assist their Central Pact allies fighting farther inland. Geography WIP Economy WIP Industry WIP Foreign Policy WIP New Hansa Armed Forces The New Hansa Armed Forces (or NHAF) are the pride and joy of the Republic of New Hansa. Since the country's founding New Hansa has been a world leader in peacekeeping, military training, disaster relief and is the world's fourth largest weapons manufacturer. The NHAF is subdivided into five branches, the New Hansa Army, the New Hansa Navy, the new Hansa Air Force, and the New Hansa Military Health Services. New Hansa Army The New Hansa Army makes up the bulk of those active in the NHAF. - Light Infantry - Mechanized Infantry - Armoured Corps - Combat Engineers - Rapid Reaction Force The Rapid Reaction Force, or RRF, is part of the NHAF and is New Hansa's first line of defense against invading enemies or internal ones in addition to being part of the first responders during natural disasters and international conflict. New Hansa Navy - Legionnaires The New Hansa Legionnaires are the special forces branch of the New Hansa Armed Forces. New Hansa Air Force - Pathfinders The New Hansa Pathfinders are the paratrooper branch of the NHAF. New Hansa Military Health Service WIP Weapons WIP Vehicles WIP Faction Relations People's Republic of Tbonia: ' * Allied. * Conducts combined-operations training exercises together 'Kuril Republic: ' * Neutral. 'Republic of Boliveria: ' * Neutral. 'Children of God: * Neutral. VDI: * Neutral. Trivia Gallery ISA base.jpg ISA training.jpg|RNH Infantry take breather during training exercise ISA PATROL.jpg|RNH Patrol in South Africa TBONIA MOONBOYS ISA TRAINING1.jpg DNHNYEmbassy.jpg DNH Panama.jpg|Republic of New Hansa invades Panama BOL TPA DNH BRIEF.jpg DNH PanamaCity.jpg Presvandy.jpg|President Johannes Vandy signing trade agreement Midnight deployment by yukonc14 dd29x8h-fullview.jpg Beachfront property by yukonc14 dd29xl2-fullview.jpg Taking cover by yukonc14 dd2xzwt-fullview.jpg Smoke out by yukonc14 dd2y5oq-fullview.jpg Vietnam harbor1000000.jpg POW.jpg Fortify.jpg EVAC.jpg ETRY.jpg Ontheway.jpg|RNH troops heading to Saigon Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:International Strategic Alliance Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions